masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:144-Patient Appelant
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Saboteur Drone page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kamikaz (Talk) 23:49, 30 August 2009 Site Problems Hey, there's something wrong with the site. Everytime I click on a link to go to another page the website's background and skin go to default. FIX IT!! Also theres alot of crap articles and excessively unneeded pages that should be deleted. I know you have rules so obey them!--Panthenon 21:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the friendly welcome. I'll be adding more later, but found this place and thought I may as well add to it with my own current fanfic-in-progress.Terror K 07:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The Citadel Crisis Citadel Crisis Update Inactive Hey, Appelant, I'm going to be inactive for a while. I am currently taking many medical testing and my grandmother isn't doing that well so my family is going to stay close to her until she is better. I was planning to finish my articles this summer but things don't go like plan. Once my medical testings are over, I don't have much time left either due to school. Just wanted to tell you that.Typhoonstorm95 03:04, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Partnership Hello, Patient I am the administrator at the newly-created roleplaying forum known as the Mass Effect RP. I was wondering if you would be open to a partnership between the RP and this wikia. It would benefit us both as your users could contribute to the roleplay forum, while the roleplay forum's other users would then come to this wikia, edit, and create articles on their characters on the roleplay. This could give you the much needed momentum to completely outpace the other Mass Effect Fanon Wikia in users, articles, and activities. Hope to here from you. I also left this message on Kamikaz's talk page as well in case you would prefer to leave this up to him. Darth Storm 22:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) September 2010 UOTM Nomination Candidate's Name *144-Patient Appelant - Administrator: 1,100 Edits Support *C1v 02:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) *Dark Energy 04:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) *Wanye Kest 02:05, August 26, 2010 (UTC) *OmegaSpruz 15:14, August 26, 2010 (UTC) *Redlightning312 22:43, August 27, 2010 (UTC) *Kamikaz 02:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments *I know I haven't been here long but from what I've seen of this user, he/she has done a great amount to help improve the site.--C1v 02:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Halo Reference Thank You, I will stop posting halo stuff on my article.OmegaSpruz 07:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC) New Skin Hi. Your wiki looks like it is in good shape and I will ask someone to help you with a new skin. You do have a few that you might want to clean up. Also you may wish to play with yourself in the meanwhile; customizing the new skin is much easier (and more fun) than it was with Monaco. -- Wendy (talk) 05:12, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey PA Hey PA, I'm back from my hectic weeks of school and my grandmother is feeling much better now. But sadly I can't stand the new look and from what I've read of what the staff has done to users who dislike it and the staff doing what they want, despite the obvious number of resistance to the new skin. I rather not be part of the Wikia community anymore. I wish I could finish my articles and help around but I won't be part of something where the Wikia staff doesn't listen to their users and ban admins for leaving a site notice that their wikis are leaving Wikia, sorry man. You can do what you want with my articles but I rather see them deleted. See ya later and I hope you have a good Thanksgiving.Typhoonstorm95 22:00, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Do Your Job Hey, you're an admin right? Well, theres a ton of stub articles and clunk around here that needs cleaning up. I suggest you fix it otherwise you and any other admins will just look lazy. -Excuse me sir, I am the owner of a HomeFront Fan Fiction site and I was hoping to ask you a question. I have been having trouble with creating Infoboxes, and was wondering if you could either send me a code or help me create one. I am sorry to bother you, and I know you don't know me but I am very desperate. AmericanHero 18:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC)